


Eclipse

by PoeticMoonSpirit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticMoonSpirit/pseuds/PoeticMoonSpirit
Summary: In the Crystal Catacombs, Zuko and Katara emotionally bonded. This is canon. But what if Zuko never betrayed Katara? What if Katara was in on the plan the entire time?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Zutara Holiday Exchange 2020





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavensweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensweetheart/gifts).



> Canon is overrated.

_"The Sun watches what I do, but the moon knows all my secrets."_

_— J.M. Wonderland_

* * *

Katara looked at the face of her enemy and felt her chest clench. Wait no, not her enemy. At least not anymore. 

"I've been saving it for something important." 

Zuko glanced up at her unwavering stubbornness. He softly placed his hand on hers. "Then save it." To be fair, they had more pressing matters at hand, like how they were going to leave the tunnel without the Dai Li or his sister noticing. 

He found his words again and said, "Maybe I should be the enemy. For now." 

Katara widened her eyes in disbelief. "What do you mean? You're not the enemy anymore! I thought we've been  _ through  _ this—" 

"No that's not what I meant." He scratched his head. "I like you. A lot. But let's pretend that I  _ am  _ the bad guy. Azula will accept it as me joining her side. Then I can work from the inside of the Fire Nation." 

Upon hearing him say he liked her, she blushed. Perhaps she harbored feelings like that for him for some time too. "So your plan is to pretend you're on her side and then you'll work from within?" 

Zuko nodded. 

Katara stepped a bit closer. "I think that might actually work." She thought for a moment and took her vial of spirit water from the necklace. "Are you sure you don't want this? This could change everything." 

Zuko shook his head. While his scar had been a representation of his scarred childhood and life, he didn't want to get rid of it. For some reason, his mother's words kept echoing back to him. 

_ "Remember who you are."  _

Zuko sighed. "Whether it's on my face or not doesn't change what happened or what might. I think that water should be used for something else, like one of your friends." 

Katara understood. His scar might represent his pain, but that doesn't mean that it will change anything. "Well you're my friend too, and if you'd ever been in a situation where you need it, you know I'd be the first to use it." 

He was truly touched, however, he had a feeling that she'd need it for far more than himself. "No, keep it. I insist."

* * *

When Azula arrived, Katara tried hard to act heartbroken and angry, but deep down they both were prepared for the next moves they planned out. 

Tooth crossed her arms. "So, what you're saying is that Zuko  _ agreed  _ to join us, but is going  _ back  _ to the Fire Nation to ruin things from the inside so he can come  _ back  _ to us?" 

"Basically, yes." 

She smirked. "Well I'd say that's pretty badass. Time to meet this guy!" 

Sokka looked skeptical, but trusted his sister. "Alright, but if he betrays us then it's all on you, sis." 

Finally, Katara looked at Aang. She waited on his response. "I don't like this, it could go bad in so many different ways. But I agree with Sokka, I trust you." 

* * *

A few months later, Zuko was given a secret letter, giving him instructions on where to find the gang. A few weeks afterwards, Katara met him at the rendezvous point, and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever gotten from a girl, or from anyone. 

"You made it!" Katara smiled. 

He scratched his head while walking with Katara. "Yeah, I had to be extra careful with the guards around and whatnot. And what was up with that last sentence, anyway? 'Meet us at that big tree near the river.'" 

Katara looked away and rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Uh, that might've been Sokka. I told him not to write that but he insisted for some reason." 

Zuko nodded but still managed a smile. "Quite a bunch you all are." 

Katara laughed. "Yeah, well, we try." 

After a beat or two, Zuko spoke up. "Katara, how am I supposed to defeat him?" 

She looked at him confusedly. "Beat who?" 

"My father! I know he's evil, I know the things he's done and the things I was willing to do for him. But it's still so hard. Some small part of me still loves him and it makes everything seem so much more difficult." 

Katara couldn't imagine her father being an evil and manipulative man, but seeing Zuko and hearing the pain in his voice made her sad.

"Zuko, I can't imagine what you've gone through, but you'll be with us and most importantly, you'll be with me. You're not just his son, and you're not him. You'll never be him." 

Zuko turned away, unable to process these emotions. "You don't know that." 

Katara gently turned his head back toward her. "Yes, I do." 


End file.
